charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Johny halliwell
Welcome! Elders can you stop changing Kevin to Kevin - the direct link to the character who became an Elder is Kevin, it leads to the character in Witches in Tights to whom which receive Ramus' power. There is no link to Kevin (witch). --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry about that!Johny halliwell 21:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Onomatology the halliwell family Would you please stop changeing things of this part of the article the halliwel family? I've worked for a long time on it and I am stilll not finished wit it yet. I hope you understand that I think it's really annoying that I should change everytime that someone adds some wrong punctuation on it. I hope you will anwser this.Just a Witch 20:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Would you stop blaming me for everything!!I didnt change the onomatology on the Halliwell family. And if you decide to finish it,then make it quickly!Johny halliwell 21:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The purple on Patty, Penny and Victor's infobox is too represent their importance. Purple is associated with royalty, royalty equals importances, the Halliwell family is the most important family on Charmed hence they get purple. The Charmed Ones get light purple for the same reason, the reason it is a different shade is to denote their Charmed Status. The light blue on Wyatt and Chris' infobox represents their Whitelighter status. The magenta-ish purple color on Ruth & Jack Brody as well as Richard Montana signifies their status as Mortals. The light green on Goddess of Earth is symbolic of Earth - when you think nature, you think Green, hence green infobox. The pink on Goddess of Love is because red and pink are associated with Love. The red-orange color on Goddess of War mis because Reddish-Orangish colors as associated and representative of fighting and War in art. The dark blue infobox on the Elders represents the Sky, they reside Up There, Up There is the sky, hence blue infobox. The medium blue color on Destiny, Death, Bunyip, and a few others represents being neutral. They are neutral beings so they get the medium blue box. Coop is the more saturated pink for the same reason the Goddess of Love is pink .. when you think Love, you think red and pink.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Molecular Manipulation Patty and Melinda did have Molecular Manipulation. Why did you remove it? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop un-doing my edits, it's annoying. -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I could tell the same to you.STOP UN-DOING MY EDITS! BESIDES I EXPLAINED TO YOU MY OBJECTION TO THE PICTURE YOU PUT IN PIPERS INFOBOX! Johny halliwell 14:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Okay what is going on here? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : The picture you put was a edited Screencap, mine was a HQ episode still, there more professical and don't have any blurryness to it. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: What is going on?! Tell me! Now! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC)